


You Set My Heart On Fire

by mountfatum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I just have a lot of emotions about these two nerds, also lots of skating, and cheese, i'd call this fluff, pair-skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountfatum/pseuds/mountfatum
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri decide on Yuuri's gala exhibition routine.~ ~ ~Viktor goes back to pulling at his laces. “Now that Nationals are done with, you should think about what you want to perform at the gala.”“The gala?” Viktor looks up just as Yuuri’s brow wrinkles in confusion, briefly derailing Viktor’s thoughts as he reflects on how adorable Yuuri is.Viktor shakes his head to clear it, returning to his skates. “Yeah, the exhibition after the Grand Prix Final,” he clarifies, finally freeing his foot with a grunt.“But only the medalists skate the exhibition.”Viktor just looks at him, skate in hand, quirking an eyebrow.Yuuri stares at him a second longer, before his eyes take on a steely determination. “Right, yes, and I’m going to win gold.”





	

# You Set My Heart On Fire

When the setting sun filters through the window and lights up the rink, it looks as if it is filled with fire instead of ice. Viktor loves the rink like that, after practice, the fire highlighting the patterns he and Yuuri carve into it over the day. 

Viktor gives the rink one last smile before sitting at the bench to tug his skates loose, leaving Yuuri leaning on the boards.

“Yuuri?” 

“Hm?” Yuuri turns towards him with a small smile. 

Viktor goes back to pulling at his laces. “Now that Nationals are done with, you should think about what you want to perform at the gala.” 

“The gala?” Viktor looks up just as Yuuri’s brow wrinkles in confusion, briefly derailing Viktor’s thoughts as he reflects on how adorable Yuuri is. 

Viktor shakes his head to clear it, returning to his skates. “Yeah, the exhibition after the Grand Prix Final,” he clarifies, finally freeing his foot with a grunt. 

“But only the medalists skate the exhibition.” 

Viktor just looks at him, skate in hand, quirking an eyebrow. 

Yuuri stares at him a second longer, before his eyes take on a steely determination. “Right, yes, and I’m going to win gold.”

Viktor breaks into a radiant smile, bounding to his feet as he drops his skate. “That’s right, Yuuri! So think about what you want to do for the gala— it’s just for fun so pick something you love.”

Yuuri’s mouth quirks up in a smirk. “Like your performance of _Hero_ last year?”

Viktor huffs. “That was good and you know it.”

“You tore your shirt off halfway through the performance.”

“One, that was Christophe’s idea—”

“Sure it was.”

“ _And two_ ,” Viktor emphasizes, speaking over Yuuri. “Everyone liked it.”

Yuuri flushes, presumably at the memory of Viktor throwing his shirt halfway across the ice and puffing his bare chest for the cameras.

Viktor smiles, walking over to Yuuri and leaning closer to him. “I’m sure whatever you do will be brilliant, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks turn an even more glorious shade of pink as he looks up at Viktor shyly through his lashes. “Yeah?”

Viktor’s breath hitches. “Of course, my katsudon.” 

They stare at each other a second longer, slowing gravitating closer.

“Yuuri?”

“Hm?”

“Maybe you should take your skates off so we can go home?”

Yuuri’s blush deepens to a brilliant scarlet. “Yes, Viktor, yes—that is, I—yes. I will do that.”

He hobbles to the bench as Viktor tries not to laugh at how sweet his Yuuri is.

~ ~ ~

A couple of days later, Yuuri stops in the middle of untying his skates. He looks at them in deep concentration, his fingers still wound into his laces. Viktor waits patiently for Yuuri to work through whatever he is thinking about, glancing over to Yuuri frequently as he loosens his own. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri finally says, letting go of his laces and sitting up straighter. 

“Hm?” Viktor mimics his movements until they are leaning into each other, sitting on opposite benches. 

“I want to skate _Stay Close to Me_.”

Viktor is gobsmacked. That is the only word he can think of to describe how he is feeling right now. Gob-fucking-smacked. How did this little Japanese skater continually surprise him?

“You want to skate what?” Viktor says, his voice significantly higher than usual.

“I want to skate _Stay Close to Me_ for the gala exhibition.”

_Oh_. 

“Oh. I see.” His breath escapes him in a rush and he laughs. “That makes a lot more sense.”

Yuuri skips right past Viktor’s confusion. “Do you think it’d be okay?”

Viktor laughs again. “If anything, Yuuri, it’d be too okay. The gala is for fun performances, not last year’s gold medal routine.”

Yuuri nods. “I know, but I—” He takes a breath, and his next words are a lot more timid, the kind of tone that always makes Viktor want to gather him up in his arms and shower him with kisses until Yuuri understands how precious he is. “I wanted to end this season with the same skating that started it.” 

“Oh, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes, leaning across and hugging Yuuri. “It’ll be perfect; they’ll love it. Tomorrow I’ll save some time at the end of practice for it.”

Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor and presses his face into Viktor’s shoulder. “Okay.”

~ ~ ~

Viktor has never seen Yuuri skate _Stay Close to Me_ in person before. He’d watched it hundreds of times on his tiny phone screen until he’d run his battery out, memorizing every twitch in Yuuri’s figure, every quirk in his skating. But on his little phone he hadn’t been able to appreciate the gleam in Yuuri’s eyes, Yuuri’s laboured breathing as he flies across this ice, or the crisp sound of the ice under Yuuri’s skates. What really gets him, though, is the brightness of the little smile he shoots to Viktor as he reaches towards him before skating away, making Viktor want to pull him back and do something silly like tangle his hands in that thick dark hair and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him…

The sound of Yuuri’s skates skidding on the ice snaps Viktor back to attention when Yuuri wobbles on the quadruple toe loop-triple toe loop combination. Viktor watches Yuuri carefully, appreciating the angle of his leg and the tightness of his finals spins. Yuuri strikes the final pose, arms crossed over his shoulders, chest heaving. 

The rink is silent. Yuuri breaks first, nervously glancing over at Viktor. “How was it?”

“Your free leg was, as usual, sloppy,” Viktor responds instantly. “And you can land a toe loop, Yuuri, so we’ll have to work on that so it’s perfect.”

There is a pause in which Viktor and Yuuri stare at each other, Yuuri’s arms still crossed in the final pose. 

Viktor sighs and Yuuri finally drops his arms, skating over to Viktor. “Are you sure you want to do four quads in your gala performance? I think we can switch the choreography a bit, throw in a triple axel—you like those—swap out some quads for a step sequence…”

Yuuri looks down, kicking the ice with his pick and biting his lip. “I’ll think about it.”

Viktor places his finger under Yuuri’s chin and tilts his head up. “It was beautiful, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiles like the sunrise, his eyes shining brighter than stars. 

~ ~ ~

“Yuuri!” Viktor burst into the room where Yuuri’s eating breakfast, looking over at him with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. 

“Hm?”

“I just remembered!” Viktor exclaims excitedly, plopping himself next to Yuuri. 

Makkachin comes bounding over to the two of them, leaping up to lick at their faces. Laughing, Yuuri pushes Makkachin down and turns to Viktor, who apparently never stopped blabbering.

“—so I only picked the solo but there was a duet and I—“

Yuuri holds up a hand. “Viktor, I’m sorry, Makkachin distracted me. Could you start again?”

Viktor’s face falls and he shoots a glare at Makkachin, who woofs rather lovingly, earning himself a forgiving head-pat from Viktor. 

Viktor starts again, decidedly calmer. “ _Stay Close to Me_ has two arrangements: the version I skated to and a duet version. If you want, you could use the duet version and then the altered choreography would be less jarring. I also thought, well, a duet might be a more fitting reflection of how your season is ending.” 

Yuuri’s eyes shine too brightly, unshed tears glittering behind his eyes. “That sounds perfect, Viktor.”

Viktor throws his arms around Yuuri, knocking his toast off the table. “I’m so glad!”

~ ~ ~

“Yuuri!” Viktor calls from his room.

Yuuri pads into the room, eyes widening at the cardboard boxes piled throughout and skating costumes haphazardly strewn across the floor. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asks in slight concern.

Viktor shakes out the costume he’s holding, a bright blue version of his _Stay Close to Me_ attire. “I was looking for this.”

“Why?” Yuuri asks in polite confusion.

“When I skated _Stay Close to Me_ I originally commissioned this colour to set off my eyes.”

A small laugh erupts from Yuuri, which he quickly stifles with his hand. Viktor glares at him.

“Anyway, I didn’t think it suited me so I got it remade in the colour I performed in, but I still have this laying around. You can use it for the gala, if you’d like.”

Yuuri giggles again.

“What?” Viktor asks petulantly.

“You’re saying,” Yuuri verifies between giggles. “That you commissioned a costume to highlight the colour of your eyes but didn’t like it so you got the exact same costume in pink?”

“Yes.” Viktor says, slowly, not understanding Yuuri’s implication.

“Oh, Viktor,” Yuuri says with a smile so bright Viktor can’t really be that mad at him, “You’re something else.”

“Well, do you want the costume or not?” Viktor asks again.

“Hmmm,” Yuuri says, taking the costume in his hands, a teasing spark in his eyes. “I don’t think it really compliments my complexion.”

Viktor snatches the costume away. “Oh _ha-ha_ , very funny Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughs again, and Viktor wants to bottle it up like sunshine for rainy days. “I’m kidding Viktor, I’d love to use it.”

“See now, Yuuri, I don’t think you do.” Viktor begins packing away the costume between two particularly large piles of boxes.

“Aw, Viktor, don’t be like that!” Yuuri rushes over to Viktor, pressing himself against Viktor’s back and snaking his arms around Viktor as he tries to reach for the costume.

Luckily Viktor’s arms are longer so he can hold the costume just out of reach. “Nope, if you don’t appreciate it you don’t get to skate in it.”

“Viktor!” 

“Yuuri!” Viktor echoes as he finally places the costume in the box. He spins around in Yuuri’s arms to find himself face-to-face with Yuuri, noses almost knocking. Yuuri instantly drops his arms, but Viktor catches his hands and strokes his knuckles. Viktor can hear Yuuri’s shaky breath, the way it always shakes when they’re this close. Viktor smiles softly.

“So do you want the costume or not?”

“Yes, please.”

Viktor presses their foreheads together, eyes sliding closed, hands still gripped together.

“Okay.”

~ ~ ~

Viktor and Yuuri skate across the ice together, slowly, Viktor showing Yuuri how to move his hips and flourish his hands at precisely the right angle. They flow as one, unconsciously drifting closer as they dance across the ice, only stopping in the centre, both skaters perfectly posed.

“Viktor?”

“Hm?”

The two drop their arms and turn to one another.

“I want to skate like that.” There is a rare, but familiar glint in Yuuri’s eye and a light blush over his cheeks.

Viktor smiles fondly at his Yuuri, brushing back his hair. “If you do, Yuuri, nobody will be able to look away. So long as you fix that sloppy free leg of yours.” 

Yuuri huffs, grabbing Viktor’s wrist but only moving it down so their fingers are tangled together. He grabs Viktor’s other hand, too, glancing at their intertwining hands for a second before looking up at Viktor with a small smile.

“No, Viktor. I want to skate it with you. At the gala. Together.”

Viktor’s mind seems to have stopped working. His thoughts are a wordless buzz, _together_ echoing inside his brain in an endless loop. “What?” He says breathlessly.

Yuuri pulls Viktor closer, tucking his head so his hair ruffles Viktor’s chin and his lips hover over his heart. “I want to skate together with you at the gala, Viktor.”

“Oh, Yuuri.” Viktor removes his hands from his grasp just to crush Yuuri against him and pepper his head with kisses. 

Yuuri laughs. “Is that a yes then?”

“Of course, my _solnyshko_ , my katsudon, my Yuuri. Yes, yes, yes.” He punctuates each yes with a kiss just to prove his point.

~ ~ ~

Yuuri skates to centre ice in the blue costume that beautifully sets off Yuuri’s fair skin and the midnight hue of his hair. As the music starts, he looks up to the sky with an expression so lovely it breaks Viktor’s heart, before he drags his arm down and swirls into the routine.

Viktor is excited to get on the ice— to be honest, he hasn’t been this excited to skate since he was fourteen and qualified for the Junior Championship finals— because it’s Yuuri waiting out there on the ice for him, his Yuuri with eyes the colour of life and love and the kind of smile people write poetry about. 

Finally he hears his musical cue, the lights shifting from blue to purple. Viktor dances across the rink to his Yuuri, and the two of them show the whole world what it means to love.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Hero_ is a song by Enrique Iglesias (go listen to it if you haven't-- it's perfect for Viktor, I swear). Also, I don't know Russian at all so my apologies if _solnyshko_ isn't a real word. This show has completely taken over my life--I literally spend all of my free time on dear, sweet Yuuri and poor, dear Viktor. I hope you enjoyed my vision of how Viktor and Yuuri settled on PAIR-SKATING for the gala exhibition; I will never get over that *gross sobbing* I wrote this piece for my dear friend, A.X.L.


End file.
